Alls fair in love and war
by amy-loves-edward
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob, what happens next? Rated T for language and suggestive adult themes, if you know what i mean ;
1. Chapter 1 Jacob Black

**A/N - erm i dont write fan fiction much, i just read it, so if you dont like it, give me sum critisism, much appreciated, enjoy, this is renesmee's POV not sure where im going with it yet**

_UGHHH! Why does he always do this, Stupid WOLF!_

OH crap Dad will have heard that, oh shit and that, and THAT! I put my fingers over my lips to stop myself, even though I was thinking. And before you could say angry vampire, my dad appeared, right on time, looking furious and anxious.

"Tell me what happened" his voice was piercing and angry, thank god that's when mom floated in and calmed him down

"Ughh nothing just Jake had to run off and be all WOLF with his pack" I really wasn't in the mood for interrogation Cullen style tonight. I wanted to ring Jake and let him know how annoyed I was, seriously our first date in 3 weeks and he has to run off, 'Pack stuff babe' I imitated in my head, making my dad smirk.

"hmmm Cullen style? What exactly would that be my darling daughter" OH yeah the mind reading. Crap!

"Edward stop it, it's unfair to use your ability to get into your daughters head, could you imagine if Charlie had been able to read my thoughts when I was with you" EWW gross mom and dad... DAD, STOP IT!

He chuckled to himself god I hate this "so what might you have been thinking that would aggravate Charlie?" EWW EWWW EWW mom and dad stop please for my own sanity. Another dark rumble erupted from my father chest as he shook with laughter "well go ring Jacob then and give him a piece of your mind" jasper appeared in the room, clearly he caught on to my annoyance,

"Rather him than me Ed, trust me she's furious." Jasper said patting my dad on the shoulder

"Ok you can go, oh and I don't want to know where you learnt that language but I DONT want to hear it out loud, understood?" it's like the thought police or something, thanks Emmett. Oh shit, dad wait it's not his fault. Before I knew it my dad was growling, it's too late now, sorry Emmett, that's when I scuttled up to my room and grabbed the phone dialling Jacobs number faster than necessary

"You have reached the voicemail of 'Jakey BOYY!' please leave a message after the tone" I snapped my phone shut, great how long was it going to be until I see him this time. I needed to hunt, or get out the house at least, I felt guilty enough having got Uncle Emmett in trouble, the window that's my best bet. '_I'm going on a quick hunt dad, be back in an hour' _I thought in my head hoping he was listening.


	2. Chapter 2 camping proposal

CHAPTER 2

I felt surprisingly better after my hunt, two Elks was more than enough. I knew I wasn't like normal vampires or humans, so I could control my urges, today was one of a few days I had felt more aggravated because I hadn't hunted, maybe I was becoming more of a vampire. I was now 7 and I looked 17 it was my 8th birthday in two weeks and I hope Jake remembers because it's going not going to be a day worth living without him by my side. I flipped my phone up to see I had one missed call from Jake, maybe I should take this chance to ring him whilst I'm calm.

"Hello? Nes?" well who else would it be calling off my phone I thought

"Hey" I was still kind of annoyed and I wanted him to come and wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier, I know I haven't been seeing much of you, that's why I thought I'd ask your mom and dad if we could go away this weekend, just the two of us?" was this really happening? We had only just started kissing, what would mom think??

"Erm yeah sure we could try, what did you have in mind?" ok he was forgiven but what has he got up his sleeve"

"Well... I was thinking maybe camping in the mountains, we would only be a few hours away and it's just one weekend?" oh my god! Jake has invited me for a whole weekend alone with him in the mountains, ALONE!

"Oh my god Jake..." I couldn't finish because he butted in

"It's ok if you don't want to I know it might seem a bit fast, we could go another weekend"

"I'd love to go camping with you, I'll ask my mom and dad, I'm so excited, I'll speak to you later"

"I love you Nes" aww he always knows how to win me over

"I love you too jake" with that I shut my phone and hurried back home, I met my mum on the porch, she looked relieved

"where have you been I've been worried sick" she took me in a crushing hug, I suppose to her I was still a child, but I looked and acted nothing like a typical 7 year old.

"I'm fine I went for a hunt, I tried to tell dad ... mentally" I tapped my head, she understood "but mom oh my god! Jake invited me camping this weekend" I grinned at her I couldn't contain my excitement, she smiled back but that smile was short lived as we were greeted by an angry father.

"no, you're not going." My jaw dropped, as did my mothers as we turned to meet his gaze

"what?" we both spat out

"Bella I need to speak with you in the kitchen" with that he needlessly dragged my mom into the kitchen, they both knew I would hear, they just don't like arguing in front of me, it didn't happen often, I heard raised voices. Great! This was it eternally grounded, bye Jake by life, that's when I heard my dad pull out the age card

"I'M NOT LETTING OUR DAUGHTER SPEND A WEEKEND ALONE WITH THAT DOG! SHE'S ONLY 8."

Ok I can't take much more of this, he moans about the smallest thing talk about lack of trust!i dont know how mom puts up with it. Oops, a loud roar came rumbling through the kitchen. uncle Emmett was perched next to me on the porch it startled me, he laughed

"hey kid, thanks for dropping me in it earlier" he was still smirking something funny must have happened

"oh sorry i didnt mean to dad rading my thoughts, its so annoying" he patted me on the shoulder but it nearly sent me flying, which nearly sent him into silent hysterics

"it's fine i know how to handle your dad, ive been doing it for years, im pro" i laughed at the thought of Emmett 'handling' my dad

"so camping ey? myeh the wolfs alright i dont see Edwards problem, he needs to TAKE A CHILL PILL" he shouted through the house, laughing. Uncle Emmett really wasnt making the situation any better, but he was saying what i was feeling so i just laughed along with him.

"its because he only see's me as a child, i dont get it im far more mature than any 8 year olds on this planet, i know how to take care of myself and Jake isnt going to try any funny stuff, i trust him with my life." He slung his big arm around my shoulder, weighing me down.

"look kid, your dad and Jake never got along, he has read his thoughts, and you know what your dads like, he'll come around. i think you should make a break for it while you can though Ed's no fun when he's angry" with that he got up and went to the garage to see what rosalie was up to, self M.O.T-ing the cars no doubt.

Emmetts right, dad doesnt know Jake like i do, and he'll never understand, im going to get out while i can.

If i hurry ill be over the treaty boundry before my dad can catch up with me, I ran down there in no time, with the wind cascading through my hair and the but i knew my dad would be hot on my tail so i sat in a tree watching out for him. i waited for 10 minutes he never came, it was unlike dad he was usually tracking my every movement, tracking never being his best skill. i clid down the tree and ran at human pace to jacobs. It felt good to have the wind on my skin, I felt free. I slowed down as I approached his house, there was an old Toyota corolla parked on his drive, funny none of the other wolves had a car like this, that's when I saw her.

**ok i know these chapters are short, but i need to no if its good or not?? reveiw?**


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

**i know these chapters are short but i think its how they are going to stay, because thats how i envisioned Jacob and renesmees relationship, short sweet and to the point. correct me if im wrong**

Chapter 3

This was my imagination, she wasn't hugging him, more importantly he was hugging her back. I stood there amazed at what I saw, this beautiful girl with long brown hair swaying in the wind, that's when I caught her scent, she was exhilarating. I can't blame him, she was stunning, I couldn't make out the finer details of her from this distance but it didn't take a genius to see how breath taking she was.

She was leaving, I watched her get in her car and pull away, my eyes were streaming with tears, what did I do to deserve this? He told me he loved me, I was his imprint, wasn't I? I needed some answers no matter how painful they were. He waved her goodbye and walked around the side of his house, I ran down to sit in a tree near by. He strolled past.

"Hey Jake" he was startled by me and flashed his beaming smile

"Nessie! I didn't expect to see you here, did u ask your mom and dad?" oh if only he knew the trouble he caused.

"Yeah, but Jake haven't you got something you want to tell me?" I looked at me with a puzzled expression on his face

"What are you talking about, why are you sitting in that tree anyway, don't I get a hug?" he opened his arms to me, I desperately wanted to jump into them but I was to numbed by what I saw earlier

"No, I want you to tell me who you were with earlier, the girl, and don't lie I saw her, look Jake if there is someone else I'd rather you told me than drag this out" he gazed at me with sadness in his eyes and confusion

"Wait you mean Clara? Renesmee don't be silly that's my cousin! I love you and only you, nothing will ever change that, don't you love me?" wait, cousin? oh Renesmee you fool how could I have been so stupid to suspect Jacob of ever cheating

he loved me, he said he loved me.

"Jake?"

"yes my dear?" he continued to look at me, my gaze locked with his.

"did you just say, you love me?" a smile sread across his face

"of course i love you, how could i love anyone else"

"Jake I'm sorry" I jumped of the branch and he caught me gently in his warm embrace "I just saw the two of you and jumped to conclusions" I cradled his face in my hands "It all happened so fast, and dad and mum were arguing and i needed to get away and then this and" he silenced me with his finger and i pulled him in to a kiss.

I brushed my fingers through his hair pushing him closer to me, he held me close, his warm touch on my skin sent tingles down my spine, it was magical, like we were floating. My tongue danced across his lips and he roaned in satisfaction. Gently put me on my feet, not breaking the kiss. he wrapped his arms around me, of course now he was bending over, compared to Jacob i looked like a small child, as did anyone.

"where did you learn to do that?" he asked breaking finally breaking the kiss,

"well, when you live with people like Alice and Rosalie what do you expect" he smiled

"the less I know about rosalie the better" he grumbled

"dont be like that, shes my aunty, she'll warm to you eventually, think of how long it took my mom"

"i supose, now do that thing again" he grinned, i fluttered my eyelashes at him

"i dont know what you mean, oh do you mean this" i reached up and brushed my lips onto his and he swooped me up into his arms and we continued our blissful kissing.


End file.
